campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nhprman
Welcome to the Campaigns Wikia! It's great to see an established Wikian here. Our mission is for this wiki to be a central meeting ground for everyone who believes it is time for politics to become more participatory. We're at the start of an era of net-driven participatory politics and I'm glad you're here to help with that. If you've not yet signed up for the mailing list, I encourage you to join the conversation there. I don't remember if you blog too, but if you do please add yourself to the list if you haven't already. Thanks again for joining, people who know their way around a wiki are really going to be a help here. Best wishes -- sannse (talk) 21:26, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the Welcome, Lisa! ;-) - Nhprman 22:05, 7 July 2006 (UTC) Organic is critical I don't disagree with your concerns, but I'm skeptical of the need to pre-organize the wiki like you suggest. Would you be willing to create a copy of the Main Page that shows how you would like to see it organized? I think we need to simplify that links box, but I'm not sure how we should do it. An example would be very helpful. Chadlupkes 16:43, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :I took up your challenge here. It was a good exercise and made me think out my ideas a bit better. I fear it goes far further than just rearranging the links on the proverbial Titanic. :One point: I don't doubt that people will come up with some great ideas on their own, organically." That really is the strength of wikis. I do, however, doubt that human nature being what it is, people will easily find their way towards something approaching mission-specific topics without a bit of a push, or with some very basic guidelines and yes (gasp!) some rules of conduct. "Organic" is great, but my backyard right now (untended for 3 weeks, sad to say) is quite organic. Yet my backyard won't get better by simply hoping it will, then failing to give it the structure it needs by mowing the grass and trimming the hedges back a bit. I certainly won't be destroying the creative forces of nature by doing this. Instead, I'll be guiding those creative forces. :The same is true here. By adding links suggesting categories of articles (such as "Better elections") then defining that concept on those main "trunk" pages, and allowing users to create articles within that subject, I don't see the great evil there. In fact, I see a useful site emerging from something along those lines, not a jumbled mess of a wiki that confuses campaign issues with campaign reform. - Nhprman 21:25, 16 July 2006 (UTC) ::I think you did a great job, and I think Jim should look at your suggestions. The picture is a bit big, but that's minor. The structure you suggest is closer to something that could actually work. Chadlupkes 22:19, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :::I appreciate this feedback. Thank you very much. I'm a big fan of big graphics! - Nhprman 00:52, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::::I think there's a lot of merit... but this is the only page that links there. How about you mention it elsewhere, e.g. one of the forums? and/or mention it to Jimbo Wales? And the mailing list, if you haven't already. --Singkong2005 talk 05:22, 4 August 2006 (UTC)